This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Intake and exhaust valves control air flow to and from the engine cylinders. Oil may be provided to the cylinder head from the engine block to lubricate the valvetrain components.